


《欲》第七章

by icecellarmeow



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow
Kudos: 7





	《欲》第七章

“主……先生的生日？！”贺子虞举着筷子，实在难掩惊讶。  
他跟了顾然两个多月了，好像一直以来也没听顾然提起过自己的生日。  
“嗯，就在一周后，我以为少爷已经告诉贺少了呢。”方姨一边说着一边笑着把鱼汤往贺子虞那边推了推。在别墅待了两个月，贺子虞早就和别墅的几位元老级别的人物混熟了，他平日里待人宽和有礼，再加上顾然明显很纵容的态度，大家也都很喜欢他。  
“这么快……我都没想好要给先生买什么礼物呢。”贺子虞皱着眉放下筷子，叹了一口气想到：我也没有准备的资金啊。  
方姨笑着道：“没关系，只要是贺少准备的少爷应该都会喜欢。”  
贺子虞有些发愁地点了点头，端起鱼汤小口小口的喝起来。  
顾然公司有事已经连着两天没在家吃午饭了，他公司里的事贺子虞也不好询问，两个月前跟了顾然后男人就包办了他所有的日常开销，再加上他自己很少出门也没想过花钱这件事，如今突然要用钱才发觉身无分文。贺子虞没有办法，只能先打电话向他的主人求助。  
“要多少？”顾然摆了摆手示意秘书可以先出去，靠在办公椅上问询。  
“额……大概几千？”贺子虞坐在床边背打得笔直，颇有些正襟危坐的味道，他很少伸手要钱，因为从小他就知道除了既定的生活费他的父亲不会多给他一分钱。  
他想给顾然买一条皮带，但是从小并没有过多么奢侈的生活，贺子虞并不清楚配得上顾然品味的东西需要多少钱。他有些不安地捏紧了手机，听到电话那头的男人轻笑了一声。  
“确实应该给你零花钱，是我之前忘了。除开吃穿用度，以后每个月给你一万，前两个月连上这个月的一起补给你，下午让阿凡带你去办张卡，然后卡号直接发给我。”顾然一手拿着手机，一手搭在椅子扶手上不轻不重的点着，看不出在想些什么。  
“不……不用这么多的……”贺子虞咬了咬下唇，显得有些局促不安，实际上，男人这样的行为会让他有一种自己被包养了的感觉。  
“你在胡思乱想什么？”顾然皱了皱眉，语气突然严肃起来。  
“我……我……”心思被戳穿，贺子虞一只手绞着被子，不知道应该如何回话。  
“跪下。”命令从电话那头传来，贺子虞愣了两秒才反应过来男人真的在同他说话，他吞了吞口水，最终还是顺从的一只手举着手机跪到了床边的毛毯上。  
由于偶尔需要的跪立和爬行，男人为了尽可能的保护他的关节，在整个私密空间都铺上了毛毯，只是每天都需要人专门清理和消毒。  
“手机开免提放到床边，衣服还穿着？”  
贺子虞听话的按照顾然的指示放好手机然后红着脸脱掉了上衣，双手扣在裤腰上等了两三秒，最终还是连着内裤一起脱下叠好放在了床上。  
“你觉得我在包养你？”顾然按了下通讯器上的提示按钮，示意半个小时之内任何人不要进来打扰。  
“主人……我……”相比于男人的直白，贺子虞有些羞于启齿，他明白顾然没有那个意思，可是自尊心总会让他不受控制的乱想。  
“我说过，你完全属于我而我对你同样拥有应尽的义务。我认为其中除了你的日常生活也应当包括给你的零花钱，你对此有什么问题吗？”顾然转着转椅，态度强硬。  
“没有，主人。”贺子虞轻轻颤了颤，明白了顾然的意思。  
为你花钱是我的义务。男人无非想表达这个观点，贺子虞垂下眼帘，显得有些落寞。  
他要这样过一辈子吗？除了顾然一无所有。  
“半小时，好好想想，拿手机定时间，到点了再起来。”  
电话被挂断，传来一串“嘟嘟嘟——”的忙音，贺子虞听着声音自动停止，才慢吞吞地拿手机定了个计时器。  
顾然从来没罚过他跪，这是第一次。贺子虞不排斥罚跪，但自从成为了男人的奴隶，他就越发地厌恶这种一个人的静谧。  
我本来可以忍受黑暗，如果我不曾见过光明。贺子虞突然想起这样一句话，因为习惯了依赖顾然，习惯了有顾然的照顾和陪伴，自己已经再难回到以前那样独立的生活。  
早就回不去了。贺子虞有些低着头想，早在他爱上顾然的那一刻，一切就都回不去了。所以都不重要了，不管顾然爱不爱他，不管顾然是不是只在他玩一个SM的游戏，不管顾然未来会不会丢弃他，都不重要了。  
我本来就已经一无所有了。  
定时器适时响起，贺子虞从容地起身穿好衣服出了房门。  
“贺少想先去看些什么？”阿凡陪着顾然从银行出来，坐在驾驶位询问。  
“先去市中区的X大厦吧。”贺子虞捏着刚办好的储蓄卡，将手机拿着玩了几分钟，将卡号发到了熟悉的号码上。  
车子发动后没多久，他就收到了钱到账的短信，他的主人在某些方面确实算得上是雷厉风行。  
车子停靠在地下停车场，贺子虞开了车门，直奔主题上了四楼Dunhill的专柜。  
实际上，他并不了解这些高奢品牌，但他见过几件顾然的休闲服似乎都是Dunhill，他的主人或许比较偏爱这个品牌。（说实在的我对高奢品了解不多，关于品牌问题请各位读者姥爷无视就好）  
贺子虞很耐心地对比了一个多小时，最终才挑选出一条荔纹真皮的限定款，让店员小心翼翼地包装好了，才提着礼品盒准备下楼，未料刚出门便在转角处遇到了一个他并不是很想见的人。  
贺毅——也是他的父亲。（没错其实我现在才给渣爹取号名字哈哈哈）  
贺子虞提着东西看着面前拦住他的男人，心情有些复杂。  
“我刚才在楼下看见一个人像是你，就想跟着上来看看。”打破沉默的是贺毅，他搓着手，显得有些拘束。  
“有事？”贺子虞同他不过两个多月未见，如今却也不知道该如何同贺毅相处了。  
“你知道现在跟着顾少，想着顾家黑白两道通吃，手段深得很，我怕你在他那儿受什么委屈，就是来问问。”  
“怕我受委屈？”贺子虞看向面前略有老态的男人，贺毅十几年来从不知道如何做父亲，这关心显得有些突兀，却到底在贺子虞心底掀起一阵波澜。  
他自小没有母亲，于是就更加渴望着男人的关心，可惜贺毅一门心思铺在赌场，只当每月花钱养着一个将来能替他养老的工具。可就算贺毅如此冷漠，贺子虞也依旧渴望着父爱，十多年来，没有一天不在渴望，直到贺毅将他骗上那辆私家车，将他亲手送到那个老板面前。  
“我知道我不是个好父亲，只是下个月我就要移民去美国了，你要是愿意，今晚最后再一起吃个饭吧，以后应该就见不到了。”贺毅说着神情看着有些低落。  
贺子虞和自己做了半天的心里斗争终究还是心软，让阿凡先拿了礼物回去，同贺毅一起打了的士去男人挑好的餐厅。  
他跟着贺毅进了西餐厅，一只脚才踏进包间门就被不知道从哪冒出来的两个黑衣保镖限制住压在了地上。  
“干什么？放开我！”贺子虞挣扎了半天却始终无非反抗训练有素的保镖，他抬起头，这才发现房间中还站着一个他熟悉的人。  
“陈道鸣！”（又是我瞎掰的名字，起名废也太难了）  
“难为你还记得我嘿嘿，”陈道鸣笑的猥琐，“当初你打伤我这事还没算清就被顾家那小子半道截胡了，今天我就来和你好好玩玩。”  
贺子虞盯着从进来就站在门口的贺毅，捏紧了拳头眼中是难以掩盖的失望，“贺毅，你又骗了我一次。”  
男孩挣扎着直起腰杆，目光直勾勾地盯着贺毅，突然笑了，“我应该知道你对我没什么感情的，可笑的是却被你用亲情骗了两次，我居然真的相信你会改过，呵。”  
“最后一次，陈老板已经帮我办好了移民，这件事之后他承诺给我三百万，我拿了钱就走，你放心，你只要今天和陈老板玩一玩就行，他说过不会为难你的。”贺毅舔了舔嘴唇，露出一副装不下去的本来面目，笑的贪婪。  
贺子虞长叹了一口气，心中无限悲凉，终归是他太天真，又或者他对亲情执念太深。  
“叙旧还是等到以后吧，小美人，我们先来玩玩。”陈道鸣超贺毅使了个眼色让他出去，靠近贺子虞，笑的一脸淫荡。  
“怎么？要算之前我打了你的帐？”贺子虞冷下脸，感受着裤包里手机的震动，显得格外镇定，他从来只在顾然面前脆弱。  
“当然要慢慢算，我听说顾然那小子也玩SM？怎么样？小美人你和他玩的开心吗？”陈道鸣在贺子虞面前蹲下道。  
“你也配提先生的名字？”贺子虞神色冰冷，勾着嘴角冷笑，这是他从不在顾然面前展现的另一面，过早步入社会的自我保护手段。  
“看来你还真成了他忠心的一条狗。”陈道鸣边说边抚上贺子虞的脸颊，男孩任由他动手，眯着眼在手指靠近嘴角时，偏过头一口咬下。  
“啊——放开——”陈道鸣冷不防地被咬，尖叫着命令两个黑衣人扳开贺子虞的嘴，好不容易拿出自己的手指，食指已经被咬出一圈血印，不停的颤抖。  
“狗可是会咬人的。”贺子虞被人按着头，却依旧笑的从容。  
“啪——”不出意料地一巴掌。  
贺子虞被打的偏过头去，嗤笑一声，舔了舔嘴角的血迹，暗自计算着他的主人还有多久到。  
“看起来夜宴King的技术也不怎么样啊，两个多月了你还是这么不规矩。”陈道鸣已经完全冷下脸，甩了甩受伤的手，出言讽刺。  
“你是傻逼吗？”贺子虞毫不掩饰自己的嘲笑。谁家猎犬听除了主人以外的话？  
“还嘴硬？堵上他的嘴，给我扒了他的衣服。”陈道鸣气的嘴角一抽，恶狠狠地命令。  
贺子虞自然不会老实地任由他们动手，拳打脚踢地斗了半天却依旧被按住撕掉了上衣，随后衣物的碎片被塞到了嘴里。  
有人继续摸上了他的裤子边缘，贺子虞蹬着腿反抗，终于生出一丝慌乱。  
然而，武力上的差距最终还是让他全身一丝不挂地暴露在了陈道鸣面前。皮肤暴露在空气中很快附上一层鸡皮疙瘩，贺子虞冷漠地盯着再次靠近的陈道鸣，只生出一阵厌恶。  
随即，一只手顺着贺子虞的腰线往上，捏上了他胸前的两颗茱萸。  
被调教过的身子生出熟悉的快感，胸前的两个茱萸瞬间挺立起来，贺子虞终于有些恐惧，脸色苍白地挣扎起来。


End file.
